homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ailsa Hogan
Ailsa "Ailse" Stewart (nee O'Rourke, also Hogan) was the second wife of Alf Stewart and the mother of Duncan Stewart and Shauna Bradley. She's the stepmother of Alf's daughters, Roo Stewart and Quinn Jackson and aunt of Troy, Justin and Emma Jackson. She's also the grandmother of Duncan's son, Bryce Stewart. Backstory When Ailsa was young, she was abused a lot by her father, Harold, and she murdered him. However, she served time in prison for his murder and during her time in prison, she got raped by a prison guard and became pregnant with her daughter, Shauna. After Ailsa gave birth, she asked a woman named Kate O'Connor to raise Shauna, but Kate decided to give Shauna to her sister, Margaret and her husband, Bill Bradley to adopt Shauna instead. Ailsa later finished her time in prison and was released. Storylines Ailsa owns the local general store and befriends the Fletcher family when they arrive in Summer Bay. She has heart of gold and has caring nature and sees the good in Bobby Simpson Alf Stewart takes an interest in Ailsa and they soon become engaged. Alf's daughter, Roo takes a dislike to Ailsa and feels she is trying to replace her late mother, Martha and has her aunt Morag Bellingham, a lawyer, do a background check on Ailsa. Roo learns that Ailsa served time for murdering her abusive father but most of the bay side with Ailsa. Ailsa and Alf marry in a low-key ceremony and they later foster Bobby together. Alf is upset when he thinks that the only reason she married him was to give Bobby a home. After selling her store to Alf's sister Celia, she goes into partnership with Bobby in the Bayside Diner. Ailsa later discovers she is pregnant and gives birth to a son, Duncan in 1989. She suffers from post-natal depression shortly after Duncan's birth and attempts to smother him at one point. However, when Duncan is hospitalized due to an allergic reaction to an old christening gown, Ailsa finally bonds with the child. Ailsa's niece Emma Jackson arrives in Summer Bay after attacking her stepfather for trying to sexually molest her. Ailsa and Alf clash over Emma staying and her constant mood swings. Emma's mother, Bridget tries to get her to return home with her and Ailsa battles her but loses. However, Emma returns a fortnight later after realising her mother has not changed at all. Just before Emma leaves, Ailsa takes in her former cellmate Margot Dean's two teenage children; Karen and Blake Dean much to Alf's chagrin. However, Alf begins to form a bond with them. They also begin fostering Simon Fitzgerald, Sarah Thompson and Curtis Reed in the years that follow. Ailsa is devastated when Bobby dies. Following a hold-up at the diner, Ailsa suffers a bout of depression and begins suffering hallucinations; in which she sees Bobby's ghost coming out of the fridge door. These visions are a result of expired anti-depressants from her post-natal period. Ailsa is later confronted by her brother, Tony O'Rourke, who still harbours a grudge against her for killing their father. They eventually make their peace. Ailsa is later involved in a car accident with Duncan and ends up comatose as a result. The doctors consider switching off the machine but Duncan witnesses movements. Ailsa wakes up, but due the brain damage she has suffered, her personality becomes cold and distant and she is resentful toward Alf for thinking of turning the machine off. Irene Roberts helps Ailsa get back to her old self. Shauna Bradley arrives in Summer Bay and learns that Ailsa is her biological mother. It is revealed that Ailsa was raped by a prison guard while incarcerated for her father's murder, resulting in Shauna's conception and her being subsequently adopted by the Bradley family. After a shaky start, Ailsa and Shauna soon bonded and developed a close mother-daughter relationship. When the diner burns down due to carelessness from Colleen Smart, Ailsa is saddened as it is her last link to Bobby. She and Alf then purchase a building for a new restaurant called The Beachside Diner. While moving boxes one day, Ailsa suffers a massive heart attack, collapses and dies in front of Alf and Duncan. Ailsa is later cremated and her ashes are scattered by Alf into the ocean. Alf blames himself and Duncan becomes withdrawn. Ailsa reappears as a vision to Alf while he is suffering from a brain tumour. Morag and Donald Fisher are concerned and try to confront Alf about it but due to visions of Ailsa egging him on, Alf injures them both on separate occasions. Following Alf's diagnosis, he refuses to have the tumour removed as he does not want to stop seeing visions of Ailsa. After he collapses on the beach, Ailsa shows Alf what Summer Bay would be like if he dies. Alf eventually has the tumour removed and the visions stop.4 Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original Characters